


Dogs. Are. Bad.

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sirius is a student, Snape is a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape hates dogs. He loves cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs. Are. Bad.

Severus's favorite animal was the cat. Why? Cats hated dogs.

As Severus was sitting on the bank of the black lake with his cat, he saw a black dog. He knew it was just black. 

Black locked eyes with Severus's black and white cat and ran towards it. The cat (who didn't mind water) jumped into the lake. As Severus got up to find Malfoy (who had a stash of gillyweed) the dog rammed into him pushing him into the water.

Severus hated dogs. This was one more incident for him to add to his list of proof.


End file.
